Walking
by ShamanQueenAnna
Summary: Just a general fluffy fic


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. You know the drill. I've read through the most recent manga, but there is nothing too spoilery. I actually posted this on the world's coolest forum awhile back, and they were so sweet I thought I'd bring it to a wider audience. This is my first fic ever, so be kind please...

* * *

Walking.  
  
It feels like we are always walking. I suppose we must; after all, we are on a search for the shikon shards. Searches require searching. And so we walk.  
  
I try to remember whether I walked this much when I was simply a demon exterminator. Before Naraku changed everything. I'm sure I did; part of my job was to hunt the demons. However, I find it is difficult to remember details like that. Perhaps I must concentrate so hard on the task at hand that my mind throws out little details like that. Or maybe I don't want to remember. Either way, I'm certain I never walked with a group quite like this one.  
  
Kagome-chan is walking a little in front of me. It amazes me that we could become such good friends in a situation like this one. Although, I imagine Kagome would have made me talk to her by sheer force if necessary. Her outlook on the world astounds me. She sees the good in everything and everyone. Her endless optimism is the only thing that keeps our group going sometimes. Especially Inuyasha. Even her walk is cheerful. It has a bouncy rhythm to it that almost reminds me of a song. I can't remember the words, but I can hear the melody. It is a lilting tune, spry and cheerful like Kagome's steps. I can't recall where I've heard it, but as I watch Kagome walk, the melody grows stronger.  
  
"What's that you are humming, Sango?"  
  
Houshi-sama looks at me with an amused look on his face. "Was I humming?" I ask him. He merely smiles and tilts his head. "I was just thinking of a song I know, although I cannot remember the words. I certainly did not intend to hum it aloud."  
  
"Well then, as usual we are the perfect complement to each other," he tells me, "because I know the words. Or at least some of them."  
  
"Please sing them for us Miroku-sama," Kagome says, "we could use some walking music."  
  
"Very well, I will sing if it pleases you Kagome. And you Sango," he adds with a wink.  
  
As his he begins to sing, I listen to his clear, strong voice and smile. My Houshi-sama has many talents and is never afraid to use. Especially when it is to his advantage. Of all the people I have met since that day when everything changed, he is probably the least comprehensible. I sometimes think I will never understand anything he does, but I have a lifetime to figure him out...once Naraku is destroyed. His voice fades as he finishes the song, and I can't help but think how wonderful it will be to have a normal life when this is all over. We can sit at home and sing to our children. No more running for Houshi-sama and I.  
  
When the song is over, Shippou asks him to sing it again. Poor Shippou. If anyone deserves a normal life, it is him. His entire youth has consisted of this quest. He should be at home making friends and discovering new tricks. Instead he is chasing demons and fighting for his life. It is not fair, but if there is anything I have learned, it is that life is never fair.  
  
"Have you remembered anything more about the song?" Houshi-sama asks.  
  
"No," I laugh, "just that I know the song. And I seem to recall that I like it."  
  
"I know it. My mom used to sing it to me."  
  
We look at Inuyasha in surprise. He seldoms offers up any information, especially about his past. I think we have become friends though, despite his trying to keep his distance. I will never forget the site of him attacking the medicine man. I know I can take care of myself, but it is nice to know I have someone like Inuyasha there to help too.  
  
"What'll you all staring at?" he snarls. "I was a like music too ya know."  
  
"Of course you do," Kagome soothes. "It's just that you never really talk about your mother. What was she like?"  
  
Inuyasha twitches a bit before talking. "I don't know. She was just a mom...she used to sing to me when I was little. To entertain me and stuff. That was one of her favorites. It's just a walking tune."  
  
That's when I remember. My mother used to sing it to Kohaku and I as we walked. I used to love to listen to my mother sing. Her voice was so soothing. When I tell the group, I am rewarded with one of Inuyasha's rare smiles.  
  
We walk along in silence for awhile, but then I hear the song again. Except this time, Inuyasha is the one humming it. His voice is rough, but not unpleasant. Houshi-sama and I join in softly, and then Kagome and Shippou add their voices. What a group we are. I know that sometime Naraku and the search for the shikon shards will come crashing back, but for now, as I sing with the others, I am content with walking.


End file.
